


Spacing Out

by PlasmaBooks



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm not too fine rn and I couldn't resist, M/M, angsty i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmaBooks/pseuds/PlasmaBooks
Summary: Avocato finds himself struggling to complete a normal day while stuck in a fit of dissociation.





	Spacing Out

He can't remember the last time this happened, but he also can't remember anything about himself. 

The tired face he wakes up to - his boyfriend - leads him to an internal moment of trying to figure out who the guy is. The happy face he sees at the dining room table - his son - sends him scrambling to remember if he knows the kid. He spends breakfast trying to get a grip on himself, hops into a car he doesn't feel is his, and passes by people who don't truly seem alive. 

With his son sitting quietly in the backseat, Avocato runs stressed fingers through his fur. 

He's dissociated again. 

He muses "again" as some sort of placeholder; he still can't remember if this has ever happened before. Inside him, his heart is freaking out, although he remains stoic on the outside, giving the facade that he's completely in control of his mind. It's called a facade for a reason. 

He's coherent enough to identify the route to his son's school, but little else. He can't tell if Little Cato notices how he doesn't get a "later, son" as he slides out of the car and bolts for the front of the school. If he notices, he doesn't react. Avocato only slips out of everything even more. 

For the entire drive back home, his mind is completely devoid of any train of thought. It feels like white noise is playing in his head, and no matter how many times he shakes it, it won't leave. It's a wonder he makes it back to his house without having to pull over. 

When the door opens, that unfamiliar face is there again. A greeting kiss to the Ventrexian's lips registers that the male is his partner, but Avocato is almost too dizzy to kiss back, much less make the white noise go away. The blonde definitely notices, and helps Avocato to the couch, rambling about sickness and fatigue and getting rest. 

All Avocato wants to do is get a sense of reality again. 

Gary leaves him to his own devices on the couch and he fades in and out of self-awareness. At time it feels as if he's completely out of it, watching his body from afar. He can see himself on the couch, staring off into space itself, completely still in a world that is otherwise bustling without him. 

Gary moves from the living room, to the dining room, to the kitchen, and back to the couch. Avocato has no idea how long he's been sitting on the couch before he feels physical contact on his shoulder; Gary's hand pulls away as soon as the Ventrexian's head turns in his direction.

Ditching what he wanted to say before, Gary sits beside Avocato on the couch, unaware of the turmoil it sounds off in the Ventrexian's brain as it tries to process a normal response to the action. "Hey, man..." The blonde murmurs. "You're different today. Are you alright? You've just been kinda... quiet this morning, and you're not as energetic. You sick?" 

Avocato's ears droop a little bit. "I'm not." He replies softly. "I'm just... well... fuck, I don't know." 

He expects the slight outburst to push the human away, but it just pulls him closer. Gary's shoulder touches Avocato's. 

"Want to talk about it?"

He does. 

"I'm having trouble staying in the real world today." Avocato starts off. "When I woke up this morning, I didn't recognize you or Little Cato. I didn't recognize the car, and I could hardly focus on driving Little Cato to school."

"You're dissociating..." Gary mutters. "I know that-" He shuts up suddenly, his gaze casting downwards to the floor. "I'm sorry. It has to suck." 

"I need to come back, because I have things I need to do today." Avocato muses, with a slight whine to his voice. "I have to pick Little Cato up later... and go to the store... it's the wrong day to be doing this."

"I can take over." Gary replies. "Seriously. You need to relax. You're dissociating. You don't need to be out doing all these things when you're hardly able to recognize your own family. Just let me take over for the day, and we'll see how you feel in the morning."  
  
Avocato realizes then that he's still really,  _really_ tired. He leans his head against the human's shoulder, and Gary takes that as the "okay", the "take over for today because I am too far out to function". 

A kiss finds its way to the Ventrexian's ear and it twitches in response, but the contact quiets the white noise just enough to give Avocato some focus.

Before he knows it, he's laying sideways on the couch, head in Gary's lap, enjoying the scritches that come to his ear and the underside of his chin. 

He falls asleep and finds it's the only way to make the white noise stop, but for moments he's in peace, in control, and in reality. 

It's nice. 

He wakes up and falls asleep in different intervals, and Gary is gone for most of them. Little Cato is on the floor watching TV in one, and then nobody is in the living room and it's dark outside. 

He's slept all day. 

Crap. 

Avocato slowly sits up on the couch, catching the smell of stew beef drifting in from the kitchen. He lumbers in groggily to see Gary at the stove, monitoring a bubbling pot. 

Gary feels hands go around his waist. He smiles and tilts his head back to plant a kiss on Avocato's cheek. 

"Feeling better?"

Avocato nods once, pressing his nose towards the human's neck and closing his eyes. 

It's calm and quiet, moreso in the house than in his head, but he  _is_ feeling better. 

He gives a soft smile, the first smile of the day, and lets himself relax a little more. 

 

 

 


End file.
